Deal Breakers
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: someone else made the deal and now the girl needs help breaking out of it.but she's got hell on her tail. some language. warnings inside. sorry the summary sucks. review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Genres: angst, drama, humor, hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: dark bits placed through out.**

**Chapters: (1/?)**

**Word count: 1323**

**On with the show**

They knew they were being followed and it had been going on for weeks now. But they had never been able to figure out who or what it had been stalking them. Years of practice told them when they were no longer the hunters but the hunted and this one was no different but when they couldn't find what had been following them they pushed it to the back of their minds.

Sitting in a random diner Sam and Dean Winchester sat eating dinner if you could call it that when she walked in. She being a young woman with black soft curled hair, blue eyes, wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and hunter green plaid shirt over that while wearing a bomber jacket. She walked right up to the table and stood there looking between the two before addressing them.

"You two Sam and Dean Winchester?" were the first words out her mouth. Both men tensed up as they looked at the woman before them.

"Depends whose asking." Dean stated.

"My name is Athena "Anya" Carter I need your help." She looked between the two.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back to Athena. Turning to each other again they had one of those silent conversations that brothers sometimes have. "What's the problem?" Sam the younger of the two asked.

"I need help breaking a deal." She said.

Dean looked at his brother and stood dropping a few bills down on the table. "I don't know what you think we do but we don't do that kind of business unless there's another pair of brothers out there named Sam and Dean Winchester. Come on." Sam grabbed his jacket and followed his brother.

"Wait." Anya followed after them.

"Look sweetheart we can't help you." Dean told her.

"I know exactly what you do Winchester and you're the only one who can possibly help me." They all stood in the light of the poorly light parking lot in the damp air.

"You're a hunter." The look that passed over their faces was one of shock. "Yeah. I've been tracking you for a few weeks now. I know what you do, demons, werewolves, and wendigos, all of it. I need help breaking a deal with a crossroads demon before I lose my soul."

"Let me guess you sold your soul for some pretty boy about to lose his life and you sold your soul to help him and then instead of you he picked someone else and left you behind?" Dean made a move for the Impala Anya stepped between him and the car.

"I didn't sell my soul someone else did."

"What?" Sam's features adopted a confused look as he watched his brother's next move.

"Yeah, someone else sold my soul and I want to break the deal." Anya looked between the two.

"Alright follow us." Dean stepped around Athena as she moved toward her own ride across the parking lot. Sam and Dean got in the car watching as she went. The engine came to life and Dean brought his ride to life as well pulling out of the parking lot they were quickly followed by Anya.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious College Boy we're helping her out or going to try?" Dean looked into the rearview mirror.

"Okay I admit her case has supernatural written on it but how are we going to help her? Okay we got out of a deal or two big whoop. But her soul has been promised since she was born." Sam pointed out.

"I didn't even know it was possible for you to sell a soul other than your own." Dean retorted.

After a good half hour of driving they came to the motel they were crashing in Athena not far behind parking along side them. In silence they walked up the flight of stairs to the second level. One by one walking to the cheap motel room that smelled of musk and dust. Dean sat on the corner of the bed throwing off his jacket, Sam walked over to the mini fridge pulling out three beers handing one to Dean before taking a seat and offering one to Anya.

"So why don't you start from the beginning." Sam stated.

"I found out a year and a half ago that my soul keeping days are up on my twenty first birthday. I've been doing research like hell trying to find information but every time nothing. I summoned a few demons they all laughed. But as I was traveling I found out that not just demons are real but other things."

"Makes you look at horror flicks differently don't it?" Dean asked with a smirk throwing back his beer.

"I've been hunting since then looking for any information that I could and I finally got one demon to talk said the only one's to ever break deals with crossroads demons were Sam and Dean Winchester. So I started looking for you. I found you in Allentown bout six weeks ago been following you since making sure I had the right people."

"How'd you find out about your soul?" Sam questioned.

"A demon processed my boss at work. Those black eyes were the give off not to mention when I tried to defend myself I stabbed him in the chest and he didn't flinch just kept smiling and taunting me saying that once my soul got to hell they were going to have a good old time with it. That I'd spend eternity there. Then he said my father had made a good deal when he gave up my soul instead of his own." Athena explained further.

"Wait your father?" both Winchesters said in unison.

"Yeah, my father sold my soul for my older brother. I have but 123 days left before my next birthday. At midnight I'm theirs and I don't want to go. I didn't make this deal why should I have to die because he who will not be named had to be a freaking prick? You two are the only hope I have before it's to late. June 28 is my last day." Anya looked at both the boys with pleading begging eyes.

Sam and Dean shared another one of their looks before turning back to her. "We'll help you. But we need to get more detail into this. We'll leave out tomorrow morning a lot?" Dean stood.

Anya nodded as she stood up but as she turned to the door she stopped a look of horror coming across her face. To the boys it was nothing but some really ugly carpet and a normal crappy looking door.

What Athena saw was different.

Bodies in piles and covered with blood. Reaching out for her knowing she was next and souls pushing her closer. They were waiting for her and getting inpatient. They were coming for her they had a grip on her heart and were squeezing it like a grape. They wanted her to give in make the deal settle early. They knew what they were doing. The blood, flames, darkness it all loomed around her closing in.

Anya shook her head as if waking from a dream and trying to wake herself up. "Good night." Anya left the room leaving both men staring at the door.

"Sam?"

"Yeah I saw it."

**.::*::.**

"Bobby we'll be heading to your place first thing in the morning get the guest room ready we're bringing someone with us." Dean told the old hunter.

Bobby was like a second father to the boys and he was always there to help when they needed it. When the boys needed a place to call home they were always welcome at his place with open arms. Bobby was always glad to see them.

But whom were they bringing with them? Why were they coming? And how much hell were they going to kick up?


	2. Chapter 2

**Genres: angst, drama, humor, hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: dark bits placed through out.**

**Chapters: (2/?)**

**Word count: 3,197**

The following morning both men were up at seven and so was Athena a bag over her shoulder they were ready to hit the road. As she walked toward them she stopped.

Dean looked at Sam but his brother didn't know either. It was like she was staring into space. "Anya?" dean called to her.

"Anya." Dean called louder and yet again as if waking from a trance she looked up at them. "You alright?" Sam asked as they descended the stairs to the lower level.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She claimed but to both Winchesters it was obviously not nothing. Anya headed over to her car and popped open the trunk removing two bags and walking back towards the boys.

"What are you doing?"

"You're just leaving your ride here?" Dean asked.

"Wasn't mine to begin with. Didn't get caught cause I took my father's tags and put them on the car. Where are we headed and why?"

"We have a friend up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota that can help us a bit. Lets get going." Dean told her.

**.::*::.**

They'd been on the road for about 30 minutes when Dean reached over and turned on he radio. "There are a few rules while you're in this car, one) don't disrespect my baby, two) you put a single dent or scratch on her you're out on your ass, three) driver picks the music shotgun and back seat shut their cake holes. Got it."

_He cannot be serious,_Anya thought.

"Well?" Dean looked at her using the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. Men.

"I saw that." Sam turned to Dean with bitch face #23 the shut up and drive.

**.::*::.**

The road was long and there was little talking about anything. Athena stared off into space looking out the window so if she had any more episodes the boys didn't see or notice. They drove a while longer before stopping a diner for something to eat and to stretch his or her legs a bit. When the waitress came walking over a seductive smile upon her face as she smiled at Dean and then Sam. "So what can I get for you boys?"

_I know you see me sitting here bitch,_Athena thought as she scowled at the waitress.

"I'll be right back with that." The woman said not even taking Anya order or even acknowledging her presence. "Um excuse me but I'm here too." Anya called to her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have what he's having and a coke." Anya sat down grumbling about how she knew darn well she saw Anya sitting there.

"So where are you from?" Sam asked.

"Georgia."

Since last night Anya really hadn't said much of anything answers were short and questions few in number.

"Where's your family?"

"Doesn't matter I'm never going to see them again. If I can help it." Anya said.

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"Look my family life wasn't that great okay. But it's not going to matter once my deal is broken I'm going to New York end of story." Athena cast a look at both males in warning. They'd leave it alone for now but there was something much worse that the girl wasn't telling her.

The waitress brought their food a few moments later flashing a smile at Dean deciding she liked him better. "Don't even think about Dean." Sam warned.

"What, I can look."

Dean let his gaze wander over to Athena who was digging into her burger like there was no tomorrow. She was Dean's kind of woman if she wasn't so pissed off. Seriously it looked that if anyone said one more word to her she'd go off on him or her. He was pretty sure that at that moment she could make a drill sergeant cry.

**.::*::.**

They were on the road again before long. Anya had taken to laying in the back seat since she had it to herself. For a while the brothers forgot she was there. But when the woman shot up in her seat one hand clutching her chest where her heart would be and a pained expression on her face.

"Go away. It's still mine and you can't have it. Go away."

"Sam do something." Dean was still trying to drive on the now busy road looking for a spot to pull over at.

_They were clawing for her reaching for her. They were so close she could see it. The flames, the screams, the blood and the think smell of sulfur. They grabbed at her and squeezed dragging her closer making it hard for her to breath._

"Anya. Anya!" Sam shook her shoulders bringing her out of whatever nightmare she could have been having. After a few moments her hand dropped to her side and her breathing evened out as her heart calmed down. Staying on the side of the road they waited for a while.

"You wanna tell us what the hell that was?"

"Nothing we can keep going." she claimed.

"Bull woman, we've seen the glazed over looks it's happened more then once. Not to mention what the hell was that a few minutes ago?" Dean ripped the keys out of the ignition. They weren't moving.

"I said it was nothing." Athena stared off with Dean for a moment.

"Then get out of my car and break your own deal." He finally said.

"Dean." Sam looked at his brother.

"Either you tell us so we can help you or you find someone else." Dean fixed his heated glare her. Athena had no choice she needed their help and they were the only ones who could save me from her pending fate.

"For months now I've had visions and dreams of hell. Not just fire and brimstone either but demons thousands of them and souls being tortured. They know I'm coming they can't wait for it. They keep reaching for my heart trying to bringing my closer causing me pain till I decide I can't take it and pull the trigger." Athena didn't look at either brother but Sam looked at Dean and knew what he was thinking about.

Dean had spent four months in hell (40 years down there) getting tortured and doing the torturing. They both knew that if Athena lost her soul the same thing could happen to her if she could handle it she may even wind up becoming a demon herself. That wasn't about to happen.

"Alright. Lets go." Dean brought his baby to life and Sam got back in his seat. They watched Anya a little closer now watching to make sure she wasn't fading off into another one of her fits but there were none thankfully which could only mean something worse was ahead of them.

**.::*::.**

It was the final strength to Bobby's and they were already on day two. Dean and Sam and switched seats so Sam could drive while Dean got some shuteye. It was late when they made it almost nine. The sun had already gone and the stars glittered in the sky over head.

"If you see a shot gun or the beer taste a little off don't worry about Bobby's just paranoid." Sam told her as they parked.

Bobby Singer owner of Singer Salvage was standing at his front door watching as two familiar facers got out of the impala and one he'd never seen before. All three walked toward the door the salt was in place and he had holy water beers ready and waiting.

Bobby opened the door stepping aside to let them in. the last one in was a young woman with a large bag over her shoulder. Anya stopped inside the door just enough so Bobby could close it.

"Hi." What else was she really going to say?

"Who are you?"

"Athena but you can call my Anya." She told him.

"Bobby this is well our case that we need help with." Sam said.

"Alright everyone in the kitchen and a grab a beer." Bobby told them. Dean set four beers on the table as they all sat down.

"Now tell me what you told them." Bobby told Anya.

"I'll give you the summary, someone sold my soul, before I was even born, instead of their own but the demon my soul was sold to can't get it till my 21st birthday which is in June." Anya told him.

Bobby repeated the words in his head a few times before looking at her. "Someone else sold your soul?"

Anya nodded.

"I found out a little over a year ago that's when I started hunting demons. I've cut down a few other things but mostly demons looking for answers to break my deal when one told me about these two over here that they were the only ones who have ever broken their deals. So I looked for them, I found them, we're here."

"Alright can you go into my library and bring me any texts you find on demons while I talk to them." Bobby asked. Anya nodded and left the door closing the door behind her.

"She cannot be serious." Bobby said.

"But Bobby you didn't see it yet. She said she has visions of demons and hell…"

"She's a nut case. You boys listen to me and listen good."

In the library Anya had already found four large and rather thick volumes and headed for the kitchen when she heard them talking.

"It's not possible for another human being to sell another human's soul. Where's the proof?" Anya let the books fall out of her hand and drop with thuds to the floor and she snatched the door open.

"You really think I can make this crap up? You really think I could be together such a story just for kicks? Well guess what as of Jane 28th I belong to hell because my father had to give up the soul of his unborn child to save the life of his dying one. His son, my brother and the fact that I'm seeing hell and I'm not even there yet is a bit less believable I guess." She snapped at them.

Anya stormed out the house picking up her bag on the way and heading out into the night.

It stopped her. The pain grabbed at her like it never had before. The edges of her vision were quickly giving away to the hellish scenery. Sam and Dean got up from the table and rushed after her after a moment or two of processing what had been said.

Bobby rubbed his face pushing his hands back through his hair removing the ball cap. Putting it back in place she sighed, "Balls."

**.::*::.**

Anya had collapsed on the cold ground curled in the fetal position seeking some comfort from the pain. She'd given into sleep having not slept the night before. Dean reached her first placing two fingers to her pulse point.

She was still alive.

Sam carried her back into Bobby's and up to one of the spare rooms laying her down. Sam took one really good look at her and frowned. She was pale and thin, almost sickly.

Sam closed the door heading down stairs to find Bobby and Dean both standing in the living room. "She's sleeping."

"Alright. You two get some sleep I'm sending you out in the morning to stock up on some stuff for the next few weeks. Not to mention that moron Rufus is showing up sometime tomorrow." Bobby finished off his glass of whiskey before heading up stairs. Dean and Sam had already gone to their shared room.

**.::*::. **

Athena awoke but didn't open her eyes. She remembered yelling last night and leaving then like she had blacked out she didn't remember anything. She was warm which could either be bad or good, she also felt safe but watched. Taking the chance of opening her eyes.

A dark skinned man stood over her being caught off guard Anya fell from the bed with a scream as she detangled herself from the sheets and cover. Rufus a long time friend of Bobby's went to help her but the woman was having none of it as she threw a boot at his head.

"Get the hell away from me." Anya fell over her own feet as she tried to get out of the room her duffle was thrown by the door as she reached in a pulled out a simple revolver taking aim at the man.

Bobby hearing the commotion from outside, on the front porch, came running up the stairs. Taking Anya by her upper arm he helped her stand easing the gun out of her hands. "You can rest easy he's to stupid to do any real damage." Bobby stated.

"Come on down stairs when you're ready. You follow me." Bobby glared at the dark skinned man.

Down stairs Bobby reached for the house phone calling Sam's cell phone.

"Bobby what's wrong?"

"She's awake no thanks to Rufus. She's upstairs now but you boys better hurry up and get back here." Bobby told them.

"Alright we're in the check out line now." Sam said. Bobby heard a voice in the background most likely Dean as he hung up. The old hunter turned back to the stove to fix his houseguest a plate. Placing it on the table Rufus went to reach for it only to have his hand connect with Bobby's spatula.

"It ain't yours so don't touch it." Bobby looked up as Anya brought herself into the kitchen. "Come sit down and eat Dean and Sam went out to get some stuff for the next couple of days."

When Anya still didn't sit down Bobby followed her gaze to Rufus. "Don't mind that idjit he's harmless. Now come sit down and eat we've got a lot to do today."

Anya sat down and dug in she was starving. She didn't get to eat much on the road and being able to eat the last three days in a row were great to her. The food was good and that was an added plus.

"Pretty young thing." Anya's head snapped up to see Rufus watching her a smile playing on his lips and a failing attempt to give her a seductive look. The hand in her lap went to the blade she had strapped to her leg she placed it on the table and gave him a look. The look on Rufus' face told it all as he sat back in his seat and averted his eyes. Bobby broke into a hearty laugh.

**.::*::.**

Dean put his foot on the gas as they sped down the road heading back for Bobby's. He'd said she was awake no thanks to Rufus they were really worried about the girl but Rufus was stupid enough to do something that could get himself hurt by her.

They drove up the drive towards the house. Rumsfled looked up from where he was sleeping in the shade, Bobby sitting on the porch with Rufus each with a beer in their hands. "Did you boys get everything?" Bobby called.

"Yeah. Where's Athena." Sam called back grabbing the last two bags or groceries.

"In the kitchen waiting for you two. Hurry up and put that stuff away." Both nodded making their way into the house. "You okay?" Sam asked as they entered.

"Besides having people watch me sleep and then try to hit on me I'll live. But I'm keeping my knife with me at all times." She said.

"Well are you feeling okay?" Dean asked. They'd been worried about her after they found her last night. Sam had told Dean about how thin and sickly she looked. Now they were getting a good look. Her to large clothes were drowning her tiny frame and her skin they had not noticed before was pale making her black hair and blue eyes appear darker and brighter.

"Alright lets get this going. Start from the beginning and tell us the truth and everything." Bobby said and he entered the kitchen. Both boys looked at him.

"Rufus is gone he only came for a few things."

"Why should I tell you anything else you think I'm lying to you anyway?"

Bobby sighed, "Because I changed my mind and now I'm going to hear you out but you better tell us everything."

"My father had it in his mind that he only needed one child, a son, and should he produce anymore children should they be sons he wouldn't mind it because having sons was being strong to him. Having daughters was weak. So when my parents found out they were pregnant again my older brother became ill then they found out I was girl what did he need a daughter for? He would not let himself be seen as a weak man so to save my brothers life he sold the soul of his unborn child, me."

But shouldn't they have gotten you the minute you were born?" Dean asked.

"That's what I thought when I found out. But I never got the answer to that yet. So my brother was no longer sick because my soul was promised. He didn't sell his own because if he had he wouldn't have been able to watch my brother grow up and all that jazz. He wouldn't have been able to see the fruits of his labor pay off, when I was five my mother died. I found out little over a year ago, like I told Sam and Dean, when a demon processed my boss and said something about getting me once I'm in hell. That my soul wouldn't stand a snowball's chance."

"How'd you know he was a demon?" Bobby questioned. It was clear to him the girl was a green horn hunter.

"He tried to force himself on me and I stabbed him in the chest. He didn't flinch and his eyes were black. He said something that gave away my father he said, "Your daddy made a good choice in giving your soul up."

"Where's your father now?"

"In some hospital bed dying I hope." Anya smiled at them.

"Alright we need to find out more about this deal your daddy made."

"He is not my father or my daddy. He's a dead beat asshole who I hope is gonna be on a slow fall to hell." Anya spat.

"Don't blame ya. Everyone get ready to hit the road I want you to go see Him and find out whatever you can about the deal. I'm gonna see what I can pull up on my end. Take care of each other and make sure she eats some more. Any thinner she'll disappear." Bobby said walking off.

Dean chuckled and Sam tried to hide his smile but was failing. "Shut up moron." She sneered.

Now Sam laughed. Dean glared at the woman. "You ride in the back seat."

"Where else was I going to ride moron?"

Sam laughed even harder.

"Shut up Sammy."

"All of ya shut up and get going!" Bobby shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene that was unfolding looked like one out of a movie as a woman walked across the parking with two men one on either side. The woman pale with black hair wearing a brown leather bomber's jacket and if the jean clad legs were anything to go by she had a thin frame.

As for the two men walking on her sides the taller of the two wearing a tan jacket and flannel shirt with jeans. His floppy hair falling into his face and his hands shoved into his pockets. The slightly shorter man wearing a well-worn leather coat, flannel shirt, jeans and his hair was cut short.

Each wore the same expression as they walked toward the entrance of the hospital whether it was against the sun beaming down on them or in anger you couldn't tell. All three walked through the double door of the medical building and up to the reception desk.

"The nurse looked at all three nervously before she spoke. "Can I help you?"

"I need the room and floor of Arnold Carter." Anya stated.

"And you are?"

"His daughter." The nurse cast a wary look at Sam and Dean. "He's my boyfriend and he's my cousin." Anya told her.

"Okay. He's in room 13 on the fourth floor."

Anya nodded and headed walked away from the desk towards the elevators with Sam and Dean following her. They were the only ones on the lift. "How come Sam gets to be your boyfriend?" Dean asked.

Sam bitch faced.

"Because you're loud, cocky and not my type." Anya stated as the door opened allowing them to step off. Sam chuckled at his brother's expense. "Shut up Sasquatch." That killed the smile on Sam's face.

Without warning Anya let herself into room 13 Sam and Dean right behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a young man asked.

"Well if it isn't my whore of a daughter and who are they your next clients?" the man in the asked smirked.

"Rot in hell you sorry piece of crap."

"Not before you do." He retorted.

Sam stepped into the room further and closed the door. Dean crossed the room toward the younger man. "Leave here now."

"Or you'll do what?" Dean challenged. The man sat down realizing if a fight broke out he wouldn't win. Dean found what he was looking for and gave a quick yank disconnecting the nurse call button.

"Now you sorry son of a bitch you're going to answer my questions I'm going to walk out that door and you'll never see me again. This goes easy or hard but that's up to you." Athena spoke.

"Get out bitch you ain't getting a dime of my money." Arnold spat out.

"I don't want your damn money I wanna know where the box is." Anya said.

"Get out of here you stupid slut. Take your pimps with you." Arnold told her.

"Where is the box you used when you called up that crossroads demon?"

"What are you talking about? You know what get out of here and go sleep it off somewhere." The young man, her brother, had forgotten about Dean and was forced back into his seat. "You'll want to stay still."

"Oh your daddy didn't tell you did he?"

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Arnold warned.

"Oh no he should know that the only reason he got to live was because you sold my soul for his life." Anya smirked.

"I said shut up you worthless bitch."

"Or you'll what? Trevor should know that the only reason he gets to live is because his sister's soul is going to the demons. Yeah that's right your father sold the soul of the daughter he didn't want to save his precious little boy and now here he is on his death bed he'll sell your next so he can live I'm sure of it."

"Anya the information." Sam reminded her.

"Where is it I have shit to do and little time to do it."

Trevor looked at his father because everything suddenly made sense to him. "Does mom know?" he asked his voice cutting through the arguing of his father and sister.

"Why do you think she left? She never wanted you either. No one loves you and no one is ever going to give a damn if you live or die. You were worthless from the beginning and you'll be doing the world a favor when you're gone." Arnold smirked.

"My mother is alive?" Anya looked like a wounded seven-year old.

"Where's the case?" Dean asked realizing they would get nowhere if this kept up. "I don't have to answer to you boy." Arnold growled.

Dean produced a rather large knife. "Now lets try this again, where is it?"

Arnold gulped, "Renaissance Park."

"That was easy." Dean put the blade away and started toward the door. "Where is she?" there was no emotion in the voice that spoke. "You better,"

"Where the hell is she?"

"You got what you wanted now leave."

Athena advanced on his but Sam pulled her back. "Don't do it, come on, we'll find her ourselves." He whispered. They pulled her from the room and the change was immediate. Anger and hate rolling off her in thick waves as they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"Anya wait!" all three turned around to see Trevor chasing after them. "She lives on 119 Stafford street." Without another word Anya continued her walk to the car with Sam and Dean. Neither said anything about as they got in and pulled out of the lot.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"My mother, go to the address." Dean drove taking directions from Anya since she knew Atlanta better then they did. The drive was over before the hour was up. She didn't move at first. "Want me to go with you?"

Anya shook her head as she finally exited the classic car. "We should have just gone to the park to look for the box." Sam stated. "She deserves answers Sammy." Dean protested.

They continued to watch as a woman that looked like Athena opened the door, they didn't here what they were saying at first and then there was a shout. The older woman said something her face showing sadness and regret. Anya stomped away but stopped when the woman called to her. She didn't bother to turn back as she said something and continued to the car getting in.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You got shovels?" she asked.

"Always. But we can't do this in broad daylight we have to wait till nightfall."

"You can wait till night fall I'm going now I don't care I'll walk but I want out of this damn state." Dean looked to Sam for help but only reserved a shrug. "Alright but the first sign of trouble we're out."

.::*::.

Looking at a printed map of the park Sam circled all the crossed paths finding seven in total. The first four were all duds the fifth one showed some promise because it was still dirt. Without warning Anya threw off her coat and got to work shoveling the dirt out of the way till she hit something. This something was small and metal.

Sinking to her knees she cleared away the remaining dirt and pulled forth the container popping it open as she stood. "Come on we need to get out of here." Dean called to her.

Athena was quite as they went back to the car quickly throwing the shovels in the truck and getting in. "We'll leave out tomorrow morning first thing." Dean told her as they pulled into a motel parking lot. Anya didn't say anything as they entered the room. "Hey I'm gonna go grab something to eat." Sam stated after a few minutes. Dean had gone for a shower and gave a loud grunt in response.

"Anything you want?" Sam asked in a quiet tone. Anya shook her head. "Do you want to come with me?" Another shake. Sam didn't say anything as he headed for the door. Reaching for her duffle bag Anya dug out what little money she had and put it into her pocket. Pulling on her coat she slipped out the door.

Sam walked into the room two bags in his hands. "Where's Anya?" Dean asked pulling his shirt over his head. "She was here when I left." Sam said.

"I thought she left with you." Dean looked at his younger brother his eyes widened.

"Quick call Bobby." Sam dropped the bags on the small table.

"What do you idjits want?"

"She's gone."

"Wait a second what do you mean gone?"

"Gone as in not in the motel room."

"Did you think maybe she went to get a room for herself?" Bobby pointed out. "She said she was fine with sharing for the night." Sam called over his brother's shoulder.

Bobby thought for a moment. "How did seeing her father go?"

"Bobby it was hit the fan bad. The son didn't even know and to top it off her mother has been alive this entire time. She saw her and talked to her. Her father said some pretty muffed up shit." Dean said.

"If I were her I'd be in a bar." The tone in Bobby's voice had changed from annoyed to somewhere between understanding and pity.

"Did she leave anything?" Bobby asked. "Yeah everything."

"She'll come back. She wants our help she'll come back just get some shut eye in the mean time but she'll be back."

"Alright."

She stumbled up the stairs drunk. It was late really late or very early. Either one would have worked. She was tripped over her feet but caught herself as she found the door. The numbers were blurry but she could tell it was the right room. Pounding on it like, one may say, the police she roused the two sleeping men inside.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door Winchester." She scratched her already mussed hair. Dean stood by ready with his gun as Sam pulled open the door and Anya nearly fell flat on her face. "Are you…drunk?" Dean asked.

"Great ob…observation." She slurred. Anya fought her way out of her jacket.

"I met a chicken and he did a little dance. Then he said 'You lose the competition cause you didn't dance right.' I was sad cause there was money." Anya spoke trying to do the dance the "Chicken" had told her top do.

"Devil's gonna get me you know. He's waiting for me. I see him sitting right there waiting. He's laughing and eating grapes. Do they have grapes in hell?" she asked.

Sam and Dean's eyes followed to the small table where a half used bottle of hot sauce sat. Sure enough there was a devil with grapes on it. Soft snores had them over to the sleeping woman. She was stretched out on the rolled out bed and fast asleep her face buried in the pillow.

"She's going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow." Dean said placing a blanket over her.

"Dean, what if we can't save her?" Sam asked.

"We don't think about what we can't do we do what we can do to save her. Now lets get back to bed we gotta be up in a couple hours."

Hey time to get up."

"Shut up." She growled. Anya's head felt like someone was smashing it in with a sledgehammer.

"My head is killing me." Anya groaned she practically crawled her way into the bathroom.

Anya sat with her face in the toilet bowl. Her stomach told her it was going to throw up but nothing came up, she didn't even dry heave. "Hey you know what cures a hang over?" Dean asked hanging by the door.

"Dean no." Sam warned.

"A greasy cheese burger in a dirty ash tray." Dean's nose crinkled when he heard the sounds in response to what he'd said. Sam took out some clothes for Anya to wear realizing they were in need of repair but didn't say anything as he handed them to here.

Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom with pink skin from the shower dressed in her clothes and hair pulled back from her face. "Did I say anything last night?" she asked walking past them.

"No came in and crashed." Sam told her.

"Huh. Lets hit the road I want out of here." Anya said putting on a pair of sunglasses as she headed for the door. Sam and Dean grabbing their belongings and following after her.

While driving through South Carolina Dean finally got sick of hearing silence and kicked on the radio. "Pass me something good." Dean said.

Sam picked out a random tape and handed it over to his older brother ready to drown it out with years of practice. 'Wherever I may roam' by Metallica poured out from the speakers. Dean was drumming along on the steering wheel, Sam was humming quietly to himself and Anya hummed at first before softly singing along.

"Isn't this music a little old for you?" Dean smirked.

"Shut pretty boy I'm entitled to my listening just as much as you are and I happen to like this band. Now put on Bon Jovi, Guns n Roses, or KISS and we got a party." Sam rolled his eyes at the thought of listening to so much classic metal.

"Don't worry Sam I listen to modern rock but I learned to live with what was around me. It'll do till we find a proper radio." Anya grinned.

"Is that a grin I see? Holy hell the sky is gonna fall." Dean laughed.

"I have the ability to a lot of things smiling not something I do often so don't get use to it." The smile was gone again.

West Virginia state lines had been crossed and the road seemed to go on forever at this point. It seemed like they were the only car on the road anymore. It was quiet in the car as Dean drove but it was destroyed in a matter of seconds when a cow came falling out of the sky.

Dean slammed his foot of the break just missing the dead cow now in the middle of the road. What ran across the road snatching it up and disappearing again freaked them out a bit more.

"What the hell was that?"

Anya felt shivers run down her body after seeing the best. "Just drive before it comes back for us." Sam said. Dean switched the car into gear and sped away putting great distance between them and the beast that had crossed their path.

Once they got to the nearest motel they set down salt lines and warned the room.

Sam snatched up his laptop and got to work. "What did it look like?"

"It had two heads that much I remember." Dean shuddered.

"It was a Chimera."

"A what?"

"The beast, monster, thing, it. I don't know a misspent youth lets you find a lot of things I n a library. It was a Chimera the head of a lion, the head of a goat and a tail that was the head of a serpent. It's a chimera." Anya's eyes were shifting back and forth a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Things like that shouldn't exist. That's unnatural and freaky. Please tell me I'm suffering from a really, really bad dream due to drinking." She panted.

"Wait you know there's things like wendigos, werewolves ghost and what not yet you think things like that aren't real?" Dean asked.

"Hey I'm new to this okay. I've only known about half this crap for little over a year I'm lucky to make it this far. Next thing you'll be telling me unicorns exist and I swear on all that in holy in this world that if you say "isn't that every girl's dream?" I will hurt you."

Dean chocked back a laugh before turning back to his brother who was now surfing the net for possible information on the monster. Anya sitting on the bed her arms wrapped around her knees rocking slowly trying to process the supernatural world a bit more.

"Call Bobby." Sam told him.

"Alright."

"Who's bleeding, dying, or sold their soul this time?" Bobby answered.

"No one. We're in West Virginia and we have a possible Chimera on our hands. Need ways to kill it." Dean told him.

"A what? Chimera? Okay wait first thing where's Anya?"

"On the bed having a metal breakdown she'll be fine."

"It's not a mental breakdown." She snapped going back to her rocking.

"Riiiiight. Okay give me an hour to find something I'll call you then." Bobby told him.

"Okay." Dean hung up. "Bobby said he'll call us when he gets something. In the mean time we get Spas over there something to eat." Dean got the one finger salute.

"Anytime honey." Dean smirked. Sam gagged. "Touch me and I'll gut you." She growled.

"Come on you need to eat too."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care you're eating something. You are not going to live on a liquid diet. Now either you get up willingly or you're going over my shoulder. Now lets try this again Anya we're going to get something to eat." She didn't move.

"We'll bring you something back alright." Sam steered his brother out the door by his shoulders.

Anya was left to her solitude and at first it was welcomed. It was quiet but it started to cave in on her. The walls fell down leaving her with flames and demons staring at her bodies under their blackened feet. The door was still there still giving her an out.

Anya jumped up from the bed to scramble out the door. Closing it behind her Anya ran down to the parking lot where Dean and San were just pulling out. "Wait!"

Anya jumped over the bushes stumbling but not falling as she chased after the car. Sam looked in the rearview mirror for a second and then back again when he saw Anya, turning around in his seat he saw the girl pursuing them on foot and falling behind quickly.

"Dean stop."

"What?"

"Just stop the car." Dean eased the car into a stop giving Sam the chance to get out. Dean squinted at the rearview mirror then opted to turn around to find Anya getting closer. She ran into Sam's chest burying her face there. She was shaking as Sam wrapped one arm around her shaking shoulders.

She said nothing as she climbed into the middle and Sam after her. Entering the diner Anya kept her head low this time she didn't acknowledge the waitress when she was spoken too. "A bowl of peaches for her please." Sam flashed the woman a smile.

It was like Anya had shut down again. She was quite and resigned they had a monster to hunt and their motel room turned into fiery pit before her very eyes. The bowl appeared under her face but she didn't show any signs of wanting it turning her head away.

"Come on you have to eat something. You haven't even since yesterday." Dean told her in a voice he use to use on Sam when they were growing up. The voice he used to try and coax his sick brother into eating, even if it was just a little.

Okay they couldn't really blame her for not wanting to eat. They'd seen hell and it was down right scary. They'd been to it and they'd suffered. Dean still remembered the smell and Sam could still feel the flames licking his skin. But Anya had only seen it and how much she had seen they didn't know but it drover her to this. This single person locked behind doors and walls she'd built up to try and protect her self. Her childhood couldn't have been any better. Just when the doors started to open she slammed them shut again and locked them ten times as tight to keep anything out.

Anya had suffered and she was suffering more. The dreams and visions had already taken their toll on her. Dean picked up the spoon and cut a small piece of sliced peach. "Come on you're going to eat at least half this bowl." Dean stated.

Bobby had done the same thing to Dean. Dean wasn't eating and Bobby saw it. So when the old hunter threatened to spoon-feed him Dean snatched the fork from him and feed himself. She didn't take the bait. Dean tried a bit harder taking bites of his own food in between.

Dean huffed when his phone started ringing dropping the spoon into the bowl he took hold of his phone and headed out the door to talk to Bobby.

"Alright you'll need a lead tipped sword to kill it either cut it's throat or stab it in the heart. Make sure you burn the body. How's the girl doing?"

"We left her alone not even five minutes and now she's sitting inside the diner with Sam hunched over and quiet. She won't say a word Bobby I've been trying to feed her for a while now but even that's not working. I don't know if it was the visions or if being alone makes her uneasy."

Visions?

"_I'm seeing hell and I'm not even there yet."_

"Hm. I don't know what to tell you maybe she'll come around in a day or two just leave it be she'll come round. If she really wants this deal broken she'll have to eat sometime soon." Bobby told the elder Winchester.

"Okay but where do we get a lead tipped knife?"

"Maybe you should ask Feathers for some help." Bobby stated.

"I'm not asking him for help the guy's busy. We'll figure it out." He said.

"Just don't get yourselves killed. Ya Idjit." Bobby hung up.

Dean hung his had with a heavy sigh as his shoulders sagged. Walking back into the diner Sam had managed to get Anya to at least start picking at her food take a bite or two here or there. She'd half by the time she didn't want anymore and pushed it away.

On the way back to the motel Dean was explaining to Sam what Bobby had told him about killing the Chimera. "I saw we take the machetes and guns go in locked and loaded and hope for the best cause where the hell are we going to get a lead tipped blade from. I think some lead bullets will do well enough." Dean stated.

"You mean go in blind?"

"Not entirely. What else are we really going to do? The three of us can handle it on our own just fine. Now lets get some shut eye were leaving at dawn." Dean told them.

Anya set herself up for the floor using her duffle bag as a pillow. Sam came out of the shower and frowned at the empty bed. Anya was sleeping on the floor using her duffle and coat. Not thinking Sam lifted her carefully and placed her on the other side of the bed working the covers from under her and pulling them up to her chin.

Sam climbed in on the other side and went to sleep.

.::*::.

Dean didn't say anything when he saw Anya sleeping in his brother's bed Sam was already up and dressed. Dean awoke Anya to let her have the bathroom first. One the door had closed and the water running Dean turned to his brother with a smirk.

"You like her don't you?"

"No." Sam turned his face away but it was to late his older brother had seen the blush on his baby brother's face.

"You do! You totally do." Dean laughed. "Awe Sammy's got a crush." Dean smiled.

The bathroom door opened a few minute later and as if someone had flipped a switch Anya's face told nothing of her mood the day before. She was alert and her head was up, shoulders back ready to go. All the guns were clean and loaded and ready to go. Dean went down the road back the way they came when they first saw the beast.

Parking the car they exited taking everything with them. Ears listening eyes scanning looking for any sign of the horrible monster. Anya's hands shook with fear. She'd never hunted something like this. A few short hours ago she'd been processing the fact they exist. What hell had she stepped into?

A crash in the distance had the trio running on the direction it'd come from. They listened, watched, waited. Dean saw something on his left following it up into the trees. "Here it comes Sam!"

Sam fired off three rounds none hitting the target. Anya cocked the rifle and waited watching. It came from the trees landing six yards in front of them. The lion's head was massive and the body matched as well. The goat head stared ahead as the serpents tail moved much like a snake would but with a wide slither.

Its cold eyes seem to stare at all of them. It charged at them knocking Sam over as Dean and Anya tried to get better shots and keep up with it's movements. Sam still down had reached his gun again and the Chimera came back to grab one of them. This time the bullet hit the Chimera in the shoulder causing it to slow down but not stop it's attack. Turning on Anya it came teeth bared and jaws wide.

Anya cocked the gun again before firing, she repeated the action twice more hitting the beast in the chest but it wasn't enough as it plowed through her.

Dean made the shot hitting the monster it's second head. As if missing something half its brain the beast collapsed to the ground not dead but close.

Dean walked over the half fallen creature keeping his distance but giving it a sour faced once over. "You are fugly." He grumbled emptying his gun in the monsters head for good measure.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine." His brother said coming up beside him Anya was standing, giving a once over she had a few cuts but would live much like Sam would. Dean had a nice sized on his forehead.

They dosed the carcass in gas before setting it a lot. The smell was terrible but the blaze was going strong. "We shoulda brought some weenies." Dean smiled.

Anya and Sam wore the same expression at Dean's ill placed human.

"Can we go now?" Anya asked. By this point the corpse had burned to nothing more then charred flesh completely unrecognizable. "Yeah we can go."

They stomped their way through the woods back to the Impala ready to go back to the motel to get cleaned up before hitting the road. Sitting in the back seat Anya couldn't help but wonder what else they could really be facing on the road ahead.

"How many other things like that exist?"

"Countless things. Creepy things that would only ever haunt your worst nightmares. If you think scary movies are bad, when we were growing up if we could our dad would rent every horror flick he could get his hands on and we'd watch them just to have a laugh." Dean smiled at the memory.

"That's not even half of it pagan gods and rituals and things the whole nine yards. We've seen things that people wouldn't fathom." Sam told her.

"Once you start down that road it's hard to leave we've known it pretty much our whole lives." Dean said.

Anya thought about it. She'd watched as Sam and Dean laid down salt lines at the motel they'd stayed at the last few days. How they slept with a gun in the nightstand and knife under the pillow. That hunter friend of theirs, Bobby, had a whole library devoted to all things supernatural.

With a sigh Anya tried to mentally prepare herself for the road ahead but how much preparing could you do when you now knew half of what people told you wasn't real is real. That is was scary and not only did you have the devil on your ass but you had to fight every evil thing out there.

Anya's head rolled back against the seat. "I need a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The ground shook violently under her feet as it creaked and buckled. IT was falling from under her feet faster then she could run. It was going to swallow her up. The heat was on her heals and the hands were already reaching for her. The voices telling her she wouldn't make it.

_Anya. Anya! **Anya!**_

Pale blue eyes snapped open from the nightmare that had been. Her heart slowed down and her breathing became slow once again. It was three o'clock in the morning. "I'm sorry." Anya didn't look up to meet Sam's eyes.

"It's alright just try to get some sleep." Sam turned back over and closed his eyes. Anya listened for a few minutes until Sam's breathing evened out and Dean was still sleeping.

Slipping from the bed she pulled on her boots and coat before heading out the door. The cold air wrapped around her instantly as she walked down the street. As she walked down the road Anya peered into an alleyway red eyes stared at her. In her mind she heard the growl but fear had already caught her was already twisting her traumatized mind into thinking it was a monster.

Not waiting to see that it was only the moon catching in a cat's eye the wrong way Anya took off running down the street. She left everything behind till the burn in her lungs and her legs in her muscles ached she stopped in front of a church no less.

Anya felt anger serge through her as she reached for the cross around her neck. Giving it a good tug she ripped the chain from her neck and threw it on the steps. "What salvation did you ever offer me? Where were you when that deal was made? Are we really born in your image? Would you really sell the soul of one to save the life of the other and call them worthless? Where were you when I asked for something so simple as my father's love?" Anya fumed.

She remembered being four years old and her mother had told her to say her prayers every night and every night she prayed for her father's love. But every day her prayer went unheard and then life took her mother from her, or so she thought, and her call for love went unmet. Anya gave up praying for love and then she found out about the deal and she'd broken into a church preying that it was not true. But when the nightmares started she knew it wasn't.

By the time Anya made it back to the motel Sam and Dean had already woken up. "Where did you go?" Sam asked.

"For a run." Anya answered.

They were back on the road with breakfast in hand. Sam handed Anya a breakfast sandwich of some sort but she couldn't be bothered to eat. Her stomach knotted as she thought about the years of neglect. She didn't know why but she realized she'd never been to a doctor before. Or at least not that she could remember.

"Hey, hey." Dean called to her. Anya looked up at him. "You eatin' that?" he asked.

She handed it over to him. "So when do you think we'll make it to Bobby's?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at the clock on the dashboard. Dean pushed the gas just a bit more settling in his seat with a smile. "I'd say a little after midnight. So go ahead and call him to tell him to except us late." Dean said.

Anya let her head lean against the window staring at the car ceiling. She was starting to fall asleep when Dean slammed his foot on the brake causing her to fall on the floor between the seats.

Dean erupted into laughter Sam bitch faced and Anya pulled herself from between the seats. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You sweetheart. You're so mopey and going through so many mood swings your going over the swing set. It's like watching a yo-yo the way to go from terrified, to brooding, to kick some ass. You don't eat, you're barely sleeping, you come chasing after my car asking not to be left alone yet you refuse to sleep to go wandering around. What is the deal with you?" Dean asked.

"There is no _deal _as you so put it. I'm fine the way I am and that's the end of it and next time you hit the break like that just for kicks I got something in store for your ass." Anya threatened.

The ride was mostly quiet after that they'd been just outside Sioux Falls when Midnight came rolling round. When they finally got to Bobby's they grabbed their belongings and headed for the door. Bobby let them pass Anya slightly dragging her feet. She'd stopped just in the door way as hell clouded her vision and took over.

"Hey. Hey!" Bobby shook her shoulder Anya looked at him.

"They really got you good." he said.

"No kidding. You should see the nightmares the flesh even smells like it's burning." Anya told him.

"Now watch in two minutes she'll be quiet and hug your arm cause she can't be alone."

"Okay fine next time you're left alone and the room suddenly bursts into flames and you don't want to be left along let me know." Anya stalked off for the room upstairs.

Sam bitched faced and Bobby just shook his head. "Idjit. I would be surprised if she wants to punch you in the face."

"Bobby she won't eat, she barely sleeps and she drinks like, like you if not worse. How can we help her if she's spinning in so many circles we can't catch up enough to help?" Dean complained.

"Hm. How's her hunting skills looking?"

"She could use a bit of work. She's got gun control pretty well but that was just a standard shotgun." Dean explained.

"Alright while we figure out how to help her I want you two to help get her around the ropes a bit better. We'll deal with everything else starting tomorrow. So get some shut eye it's gonna be a long day." Bobby told them.

The next morning Anya shot up in bed as someone pounded on the other side of it. She didn't remember falling asleep. She remembered it had been late or extremely early. "Up and at them girl we've got work to do." Bobby's voice was slightly muffled by the wood of the door.

Anya pulled on her jeans followed by boots. Grabbing a black t-shirt from her bag she threw that on followed by a solid green flannel before venturing across the hallway to do the morning routine before heading down stairs.

Bobby looked over his shoulder noticing how thin the girl was, how her hair and blue eyes stood out even more against the pale skin, she had bags under her eyes. "Come sit down and eat." Bobby ordered.

Anya took a seat next to Sam. "No, thank you."

"No you are going to sit your tiny butt in that seat and eat everything on this plate. My house has rules and rule #1 you eat every meal put in front of you and you don't get up till it's done." Bobby told her.

Anya could still smell fire and flesh. Looking back at Bobby she knew she wasn't winning and forced small bits down with a lot of water. By the time she'd finished the boys had already gone outside and when they were loud enough she could hear them. Finally she pushed her plate away and Bobby collected it with a sigh.

"Now while you're here you'll follow my rules just like the boys do. Now I want you to go outside and learn a few things about hunting from the boys while I'm in the library digging up more about your case. It isn't exactly easy finding something you've never heard of before. Oh and one more thing before I let you go pick a mood and stay on it." Bobby told her before letting her get up from the table.

Anya didn't even make the full distance before her stomach rebelled against her rejecting what she'd deprived it of. No one saw as she kicked dirt over it and continued to the boys. The table they sat at was spread with guns and knives and guns a hunters dream.

"So you know how to use one but how's your aim?" Dean asked.

"Decent enough." Anya answered.

"Well," Dean smiled loading a shotgun and handing it to her before taking his own in hand and Sam following with a pistol they walked around the back of the garage. In the distance Anya could see what looked like cans and if her eyesight wasn't tell her she needed glass a muffler.

"Please tell me that's a muffler and I don't need glasses."

"Bobby said use what we could find I found a muffler." Sam shrugged.

"Alright now that you know what it is shoot it." Dean told her. The distance looked impossible but she lined up the shot, aiming for one of the cans, and fired. Dean whistled when the tree beyond the fence had been hit instead.

"Sitting that far is good but we need to know you can hit the target. Again." the second time the muffler few off for a second landing back down in the tall grass somewhere.

"Now that was a standard shotgun try the double barrel." Dean said switching out the guns. "Focus, keep both eyes open. Now!" Dean called in a raised voice. The bullet made its target.

"Here." Sam gave her the pistol. Three cans went down with ease. "You need to practice with a double barrel and standard more. We'll play with the knives tomorrow for now you can help us make so more salt rounds." Dean told her.

Bobby closed yet another book on demons that was completely unhelpful. Looking at his watch Bobby sighed and stood pushing his hands through his hair then readjusting his hat before going to fix lunch.

Lunch was set on the table before he went to call in the kids. Dean and Sam joked all the way to the door Anya dragged her feet dreading eating again. "Dragging your feet ain't gonna make me say you don't have to eat so you better get in here." The older hunter spoke.

It was another slow meal and her stomach rebelled against her once more. She sat behind some junked cars beyond saving. Anya took her time getting back to the boys Dean had then running laps from one end of the yard to the other. They hadn't paid attention when it started to rain and quickly gathered everything before heading in. When Bobby wasn't paying attention she slipped upstairs to crash into the bed. But sleep refused to let her rest peacefully as hell broke through and assaulted her dreams. It would never end.

By the end of a week's time Bobby had poured over every book he had and found nothing. Anya had begun to get use to eating at the very least two meals a day and keeping them down. It was raining on the eighth day and all sat in the living room tense and unwilling.

"Our only bet is to call up the crossroads demon her father did. Where's the box?" Bobby turned to Anya.

Anya trotted up stairs to get it. Buried at the bottom of her duffle bag she pulled out the old cookie tin and carried it down stairs. Dropping to her knees she dragged the chalk across the hardwood floor. Anya held the knife in her hand and hopped for the best.

The demon appeared before them with a smirk. "Oh well look what we have here. The greatest deal ever made." It smiled at Anya.

"My father sold my sold my soul to you I want it back." Anya growled.

"No I wasn't the one who got to make that deal I had to off the one who did and take his place. Cashing in early?" he smiled.

"Tell us how to break the deal." Dean growled.

"You can't break it. Her deal was made before she was born and on her birthday it's ours plan and simple."

"And if she'd been born when that deal was made?" Sam asked knife in hand.

"Then she'd be ours already. Before birth 21 years, after birth 18. The only way she can break the deal is if her father wants to break it and loss his son." He full out smiled.

"There has to be another way." Anya's eyes pleaded.

"Oh just give up will you. There's no point in fighting it. You're going to hell and we don't give a damn who made the deal. What's the point in staying anyway? Your daddy didn't want you, your mother left you, your brother didn't even think about you. Why would you think you could save yourself from the deal? No one cares if you live or die."

Anya began speaking in Latin as the demon was trapped under a devil's trap symbol. It glared at her screaming obscenities as it went back to hell. They stood in silence. "We'll find another way." Bobby told her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Anya climbed out the window late that night and stood under the weeping sky. It soaked her skin for she could not sleep. How long would it be before not even the rain could tell her she was still alive? Before the skies turned black and the water was blood.

Anya had crawled back into her room and under the covers at dawn to pretend she'd slept when anyone came knocking. Down stairs Bobby sat with Sam and Dean at the kitchen table. "What are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"We try another demon. There's always a loop hole Sam remember that. I got out of my deal she can get out of her's." bobby stated.

"Bobby what are you going to do Summon every demon there is?" Dean asked.

"If need be. But she don't deserve to get carted off to hell." Bobby told him.

"Why not just call Crowley?" Dean suggested. Bobby and Sam gave him 'You should shut up before we think you're mental' look.

"I'm serious Bobby. Just call him up he likes you." Dean pointed out.

"Boy you every utter that sentence again and I'll blast you full of lead." Bobby glared. "Sam go get Anya up."

Sam nodded and left to get the woman. Anya was coming down the stairs as Sam was just reaching the bottom. "Hey. You okay?" he asked.

"Lets get it over with." Anya said.

"Come eat." Bobby called to her.

"No." Anya turned to the older hunter her eyes locked with his and clear defiance on her face.

"It's an order get in here and eat."

"And you aren't a drill sergeant I'm not eating it." Anya was going to be stubborn but unknown to the woman Bobby was stubborn he'd win out.

"Didn't I tell you what the rules of this house were? You'll follow them."

"I don't care we've wasted enough time and I'll be damn if I waste more eating food I can't taste."

"If you want to see the day after your birthday you'll do as I tell you and I'm tell you to eat." Bobby snatched the book from her and put the plate in her hands. Dean and Sam were pretty sure if Anya had the strength she'd be crazy enough to tackle Bobby for telling her what to do.

"Two fork fulls that's it." Anya told him.

"Try five."

"Three."

"Deal." Bobby told her.

Three bites of scrambled eggs were quickly downed before Anya took back the book and set to work summoning another demon.

"You can't sell what's already sold you can only cash in early." It smiled.

After the fourth demon was sent back to the pit Anya walked out the front door into the rain and out of the yard. The early spring weather was unpredictable it could rain or it could shine. The skies wanted to do nothing but rain as Anya walked down the road hair sticking to her face. Drops clinging to her eye lashes.

She never saw it, never felt it. Anya woke up on the side of the road covered in mud but the rain had lightened up but the sky had darkened whether with a promise of more or with the coming evening she wasn't sure.

Bobby looked out the window even though it was pointless he couldn't see a damn thing. "You said she's done this before?"

"Yeah. She did it after she had a nightmare once didn't show up till we had already gotten dressed." Sam told him.

"This deal is driving her into an early grave in more ways then one." Bobby sighed.

"She said something like that at one point. When she was having one of her 'moments' in the car she said it's happened before the visions are bad and sometimes they get a grip on her heart. Said they were trying to drive to pulling the trigger or some crap like that." Dean said.

"Well we're not letting her." Bobby said. There was a sudden pounding on the door causing Sam to get it since he was the closest. Dean craned his neck enough to see who it was from his seat. Anya came in looking every bit a soaked rat most of the mud had been washed away by the heavy rain.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Bobby shook his head with a dismissive wave. "Just get on up stairs and get dry." He'd told her.

She nodded and headed for the stairs. Bobby had a gut feeling something wasn't right and reached for the bottle of holy water he kept in his desk. When Anya started to faint Dean was the first to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Nice work pretty boy." Dean was flung across the room Sam landed against the bookcase with a thud and Bobby stood. Demon Anya didn't move from the spot she stood in knowing she should easily be caught in the devil's trap painted on the ceiling.

"Now old man you're going to listen to me and listen we'll but first lets get anyway from the holy water." Demon Anya smiled as she threw Bobby into the wall holding him there. "You really think she'd be able to fight of a possessing in her state. I mean really handsome look at this body it's falling apart and slowly. She barely has a grip on reality." Black eyes smiled at Bobby.

Dean rubbed the back of his head as he came to. The woman had Bobby tied to a chair and was making quick work of it. "Crazy bitch let him go." Dean cocked the gun to emphasize his point that he was done with the BS.

"You shoot her, her soul goes to hell then where's the promise to help her?" Demon Anya smiled.

"Dean put the gun down." Bobby told him.

"Listen to grandpa like a good little boy." That smirk only made Dean angrier as he pulled the trigger shooting her, it, in the shoulder.

"Either you aim sucks or you just want me gone. It's going to take more then a bullet Dean."

Demon Anya's focus on Dean had made her forget about the once unconscious Sam holding a crow bar. "Last chance gets out of her." Dean told her.

"Only if you'll get in me." She gave him a seductive smirk that was quickly whipped off as the metal connected with the back of her skull causing the body to crumple to the ground in a wet heap. "Quick get me out of this before she wakes up." Bobby told them.

"A girl kicked your ass." Dean chuckled as here untied Bobby.

"Shut up boy. If I remember correctly she kicked your hide first."

"But she didn't have me tied to a chair." Dean smiled pulling the rope away.

"Smart ass." Bobby stood collecting the rope while dean grabbed one of the kitchen chairs. "Sam bring her here." Bobby ordered.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to exorcize her what else are we going to do? She hasn't caused much damage that shoulder's going to hurt though."

"But Anya's…"

"Going to be fine Sam. Just because she's small doesn't mean she's not strong enough to handle it." Bobby told him.

"Ready Sam?" Dean received a stiff nod.

Dean threw some of the water on Anya's possessed form. She hissed in pain and looked up at them. "Anya?"

"Sam let me go. Please it hurts."

"No Sam it's still in there somewhere."

"It's killing you isn't it? Seeing her in pain bleeding when she's not even really in control here."

Dean threw more water on her. "She's still in here and she's screaming for dear life. She can't win. She's going to give up and that leaves me with a new meat suit." The demon laughed.

"Sam read." Bobby ordered.

The Latin spilled out as fast as Sam could read screams filling the house. Anya let her head droop forward fighting to gain control over the demon. She body screamed with renewed pain as she took in shaky breath after shaky breath. "Finish." She whispered.

"What?"

"Finish it." She said in a shaky breath as her bound form trembled. Sam read out the rest and black smoke poured out of Anya's mouth leaving her looking lifeless and defeated as Sam started undoing the ropes on one side and Bobby the other while Dean went to get the first aid kit.

The move was not without screams as her injured arm was moved. "I don't…I…don't know how…it happened. I only woke up on the road."

"Shh it's okay now." Sam reassured her. Anya's eyes started to droop as her body gave to the exhaustion.

"No falling asleep on me kid you gotta stay awake. Come on stay awake for me." Bobby told her. Dean dropped next to them with the first aid kit. The first thing Bobby reached for was the alcohol.

"Sorry kid." Bobby whispered before pouring it over the gun shot wound making Anya scream.

"Balls." Bobby exhaled hours later in the early morning when he'd found that Anya had produced a fever. Pinching the bridge of his nose Bobby collected a few items before going back to the woman shivering on his couch.

She flinched as the cold cloth touched her forehead. "Calm down Kid I'm going gonna hurt ya. Just get some sleep while you can." Bobby assured her.

The eyes that bore into his were terrified, tired, hopeful, worried, and distant all at the same time. Eyes like that shouldn't belong to someone so young. "I'm sorry."

"Save Anya, I know now get some sleep." He let his hand rest on her good shoulder for a second before leaving her to sleep.

The boys came down stairs glancing at the sleeping woman before walking into the kitchen. "She caught it from being in those wet clothes so long. She's done herself in to far to go about doing anything and her shoulder's gonna need two or three weeks to get well again."

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You two go to Arkansas to help David with a family haunting. He's got a whole family dead and another about to possibly move in. he called asking for my help I told him I'd send you two." The brothers' gazes shifted as if to look over their shoulder at the sleeping woman.

"I'll look after her till you get back. She can't do anything right now anyway. Now you two better get ready to go." Bobby told them.

Sam sat on the edge of the couch brushing a dark sweaty lock out of the pale face. "Hey." He greeted in a whisper. Anya stared up at him. "We gotta go for a little while okay Bobby's going to stay here and look after you. You can trust him we do. Try to get better."

"Okay. Safe 'kay." Anya wheezed.

"Yeah we'll be safe." He grinned.

While getting in the car Sam noticed Dean had a look on his face one that usually meant something either really bad or really weird. "Dude your girlfriend was hittin' on Bobby." Dean cracked up.

"First off she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, yet."

"Second she was possessed she had no control over what she did." Sam defended.

"Okay you know what, what happens in the Impala stays in the Impala and if you have a crush on her you have a crush on her."

"Okay I like her. Jeez happy?"

"Very." Dean smiled as he pulled out of the lot.

"But…"

"But what Sammy?"

"What if we don't break the deal and hell gets her. What do I do then?" Sam asked.

"We're not going to cross that road." Dean said in all seriousness.

Sam really hoped his older brother was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby had been sitting in his study once again when he heard her. Heard the distressed grunts and groans of someone having a nightmare. Getting up he walked into the living room where Anya slept her face twisted with pain and fear.

"Hey, wake up. Anya." Giving her a good shake Anya woke up with a jolt but fell back against the pillows with her aching shoulder. "Calm down it was only a dream." Bobby wasn't sure if she was really hearing him she eyes were unfocused and dull.

"Drink this and don't fight me about it." Bobby said pressing a glass of water to her lips.

The house was quiet for the better part the rain had started again you could hear the turning of pages and the raspy breathing of the ill woman on the sofa.

The whole world was coming to en end before her very eyes. The sky was falling giving way to blackness and the ground shook and crackled under her feet. She was all alone as she ran down the road watching everything crumple and fall. The smell was catching up with her as black smoke began to fill the air. It smelled thick and unnatural like burning flesh and sulfur.

"Wake up kid." Bobby brought Anya out of yet another feverish dream.

"I got a friend here he's a doctor he's only here to give you a quick once over." Bobby explained.

Anya's eyes drifted over the old hunter's shoulder toward the man behind him. She gave him a wary look before nodding once. The man poked at prodded while Bobby sat by listening to what he said. "The fever is to high and needs to come down quickly. No more blankets till it does. Cool clothes and cold water should help but if it doesn't do anything by midnight cold bath."

"What about her shoulder?" Bobby questioned.

"It missed the bone entirely it just needs time to mend. Give it till the end of April before she can really use it and she'll be good as new."

When the doctor moved away Anya let herself relax thinking it over and was ready to sleep again the voices in the background guarding her way into what she would be dreamless hours.

"Sorry kid." She heard as arms slipped under her pulled her up. Anya cried out as her arm moved involuntarily. "Alright lets make this quick." Bobby said standing on the scale as the doctor quickly weighted them out. "Alright put her down."

Anya breathed through grinded teeth as she was eased back on to the couch. "There if you're going to swing at me do it now." Bobby offered. When the woman made no movements Bobby left her to go talk to the doctor.

"I don't see how she wasn't sick before the storm. She's underweight once she's back to eating try and put some on her or something like this will happen again." the man instructed. Bobby saw the doctor to the door remembering everything the man told him to do.

Bobby sighed as he walked back into the living room. Anya was going to be very unhappy about this but maybe she would give the older man a break. Bobby removed the covers he'd placed over her and received a groan of displeasure.

Or not.

"Hey you called Bobby yet?" Dean asked shoving a bag into his brother's hands.

"No." Sam told him.

"Well call him now so we can get more in tell in the guy were meeting to do this job." Dean told him. They'd left Bobby's and after taking turns at the wheel and sleeping in the back seat they had made it to a gas station just outside of Arkansas late in the fallowing day of leaving Bobby's.

It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Bobby we're just outside of Little Rock where are we meeting this guy at?"

"Hold on I'll give you his number." Bobby rattled off a few numbers that Sam managed to write down on an old recite.

"How's Anya doing?" he asked.

There was a long exhausted sigh from the other end that even Dean heard. "She's not giving up so neither am I. The shoulder will be good again by the end of April but she's still got a fever it's up and down since yesterday. Not high enough but not low enough to break. Not for another few days I think." Bobby shared.

"We'll get back soon as possible."

"I got the fort held down don't worry."

"Right Bobby. Thanks."

Bobby set himself up in the armchair for the night ahead of him to watch Anya. So far there was been few nightmares and her fever spiked 104.7 but Bobby managed to bring it down to a 102.6. Now just to get it to break. There were very few disturbances in the night letting both sleep even if uncomfortably and in pain.

Bobby's ringing phone brought him to a state of wakefulness. "Okay angry family of ghost not to be toyed with." Dean panted into the phone.

"Where's your brother?"

Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear as Dean cried out for Sam. There was a faint groan and a "I'm fine."

"He's okay." Dean answered.

"Patch yourselves up and head back. Get some sleep while you're at it." Bobby ordered. There was a sound of distress from the other room. "Gotta go." Bobby hung up the phone going back to the girl's side. Those eyes had Bobby by the shoulders and were making him feel the need to protect the girl to make whatever pain she was feeling go away much like a parent would want to do.

"Didn't anyone give a damn about you when you were growing up?" Bobby asked. He hadn't expected an answer. He wasn't even aware he'd said that out loud.

"No. I was left to fend for myself after my mother left. I don't even know if I've ever been to a doctor before yesterday." Anya said.

"If you're well enough to talk then you're well enough to drink some chicken broth and don't argue about it." Bobby told her.

Anya drank what was offered to her without complaint. Bobby slipped two a painkiller before letting her lay back on the pillows once more. "Thanks."

When Dean woke up Sam was up and ready to go coffee in one hand and breakfast in the other to get them on the road quicker. But when they pulled out of the motel parking lot Dean went the opposite direction. "Dean what are you doing?"

"We're going to Georgia." Dean smiled that 'I'm going to put foot to ass' smile that usually made Sam roll his eyes but for once he'd go along with it. Dean turned on the radio and let one of the heaviest songs he had play out.

Bobby was surprised to find Anya awake before him she was still pale and looked a bit worn but she was up nonetheless and that was a good sign. "Morning."

"Morning." She greeted with a small smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Better but in pain shoulder won't stop throbbing." She sighed.

"Yeah getting shot will do that to you. I tried to warn Dean not to but the demon that had you had other ideas. Dean's always one to shoot first ask questions later." Bobby explained handing her a cup of water and the pills.

"Thanks." As Bobby walked away casting a quick look over his shoulder he saw a little girl curled up in the bed with the bare minimum fighting away illness on her own no one to help her and the blue eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Think you can handle something more then broth this time?" Bobby called pouring a can on chicken noodle into the pot. "Yeah I'll go for it." She called back. Guess it was a good thing Anya was left handed so she had no trouble eating the soup from her lap Bobby keeping a close watch of her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I see signs that there was a woman here once. What happened?"

"Rather not talk about it. You done?"

"Yeah." Bobby took the bowl from the dark haired girl. "If it means anything I thing you would have made a good dad." Bobby didn't stop to question what she'd said or why she'd said it. The rain started again soon after and they poured over books once more looking for anything that could help.

It was nighttime before long and there hadn't been a call from the boys meaning they were just fine or had caught a hunt on their way back. Besides the rain outside Bobby realized he didn't hear any pages turning from the other room. For the last few hours that was all he heard that told him Anya was awake and fairing as well as she could.

She sighed every so often or hissed in pain when she moved her injured shoulder but he hadn't heard from her in a good while. Getting up from the desk Bobby ventured back into the living room to find the woman laid back against the pillows her face flush with fever.

Bobby frowned knowing he should have seen the signs of something worse to come when he found Anya awake that morning. He should have known that it wasn't over and this, whatever it was, wasn't going to give up so easily.

Leaning over he gently roused her from sleep to check her temperature. Anya felt wave of dizziness wash over her making the room spin and colors blend. The hand what moved before her wasn't that of a living man but of one ready to torture and torment her. Despite only having one arm Anya still tried to fight Bobby off. She was in complete panic as hell closed in around her. It was hot and nothing made sense anymore. Everything hurt and it was hard to breath.

Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are we really going to go in there and whatever to this guy because of what he did to Anya? What are we really going to do? He's dying." Sam asked.

"He deserves to have the crap beat out of him Sam."

"He's dying and maybe if we're lucky he'll be stupid enough to sell his soul or even better he'll just dye from whatever the hell he's got." Sam wanted to cause that man pain but he couldn't. They both did.

"Lets just see what's wrong with him at the least." Dean said. They slipped out of the black vehicle slipping into the hospital and up past the desk through the doors and up to the last place they'd seen Arnold Carter. He wasn't there and they were sure if they'd stayed any longer they would get caught and slipped out the back door finding a motel for the night to retry in the morning.

Bobby sighed as his bones ached with exhaustion. He'd been forced to call the clinic doctor back to his house to have a look at Anya once more. There was nothing he could do to make it go away or even lessen so the dreams stopped long enough. It was cold clothes dripped in ice water that made her shiver from head to toe each time body replaced them.

Anya cried out from the hell that attacked her every hour. It was a never ending up and down. For hours that left Bobby worried. The girl may not have known it but she had staked out a place in Bobby's mind that made him want to take care of her because no one had ever given a damn.

Bobby was startled from his train of thought when the phone rang. Throwing a glance at Anya he moved to go answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby you alright?"

"I'm fine what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong we're fine we stopped back in Georgia to see Anya's father."

"Don't tell me you did something stupid."

"No but we found out he's dying of a brain tumor or something like that that he's only got a few months and that's if he doesn't make a deal to get ten years. How's Anya?"

"She was up yesterday morning she was even well enough to eat but her fever went right back up. It's high again we're back to square one." Bobby explained.

"We'll after we finish at this gas station we're n the road again." Sam said.

"Right." There was something that went unsaid between them as they hung up.

The fever bounced up and down for the next four days while the boys looked into a hunt in upstate New York. Anya fought it and Bobby stayed close enough to help they nightmares stay away. The wound somehow managed to get infected and now Anya was on antibiotics. A full week's time had gone by when the fever broke, really broke and started dropping. Bobby slept like the dead in his own bed.

The boys called to check on them as they found another hunt in Boston. They were glad to hear Anya was doing better. But now was the hard part getting her up and moving again and eating. She wasn't happy about it but she ate small amounts and frequently.

A few days after Anya's fever broke and she could manage walking across the room to the bathroom she gritted her teeth against the pain of her shoulder and bathed. That night they sat at the dinner table to eat and both slept in beds.

The sun even decided to grace the sleeping town and dry out all the puddles. It was one of these days that Sheriff Jody Mills showed up on Bobby's porch with a sunny smile that Bobby returned.

"I heard you had a favor to ask me."

"Yeah come on in." Bobby opened the door a bit further allowing the woman to pass. She followed Bobby back to his study where Anya sat pouring over more books. "Anya this is Jody Mills the sheriff she's agreed to take you into town so I could get rid of you."

Jody smiled at this. Bobby meant well and he would never throw an injured woman out on her ass. "Why do I need to go into town?"

"Because," Bobby started to blush, "you're using all my bandages for your…issues. So go into town and get what you need."

"Come on, Anya was it?" the darker haired woman nodded standing and following Jody out of the house. "God is that what the sun feels like?" Anya asked as it warmed her cheeks.

They ride was quiet for the most part Jody asked simple questions like where Anya was from, how old she was, why she was there. It was easy to answer. "So what happened to your shoulder?"

"Work related accident." Anya lied.

"You can tell me the truth I know what Bobby does. I know he hunts the supernatural. You can tell me the truth." She smiled.

"I got possessed by a demon and Dean shot me in the shoulder cause of something it made me say or do. I don't remember it." Anya told her as they cribbed out of Jody's pick up.

"What Bobby told me about you wasn't true not all of it. He'd said you were pretty tight lipped and jumpy always looking over your shoulder and spacing out."

"No today's just one of my better days." Anya claimed as she dipped into the isle she was looking for and picked up what she needed. A few items that every girl she have handy. "Well if you ever need a female friend or just want to get a drink." Jody offered.

"Well I won't be doing much drinking as long as I'm on this antibiotic for the infection." Anya dug out what little money she had and handed it over to the clerk paying for her items. "Well then if you ever feel you need to get away from Bobby he's a little hard to deal with at times."

"I'd like that."

_Doubt we'll really get that chance though, _Anya thought.

Jody drove Anya back to Bobby's where they found the man sitting on the porch his faithful dog next to him as he enjoyed a beer. "Got what you need?" he called.

"Yup enjoying that beer?"

"Hm." Bobby hummed with a smile.

Time seemed to be flying as April came running through and before long the sling was off and the stitches were away and Anya had use of her arm again. Even better she didn't look so thin and pale now. She was given the okay to go about whatever activates she could get up to they realized it was crunch time.

Sam and Dean came back to Sioux Falls smiling and happy to see a well looking young woman before them. Four pairs of eyes to read every book Bobby had.

"Hey dean?"

"What?"

"Do you think Cas might know anything about breaking a demon's deal?" Sam asked.

"Who's Cas?" Anya asked.

"Um he's a friend of ours." Dean said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath for a moment.

"Cas we need you down here for a moment."

There was a shriek from Anya as she fell over when the man appeared before them. Bobby and Sam were unaffected. "What the hell are you?" Anya asked. She could see the outline of his wings and a few feathers. She could see a lot of things now.

"I am Castiel an angel of the lord."

"In other words he's Jimmy the holy tax accountant." Dean joked. Cas stepped up to Anya and looked her in the eye his head cocked to the side in his usual confused manner.

"You want to break your deal so badly but some small part of you still believes you are destined for hell. You wish to punch Dean in the face, you have a crush on Sam but you don't wish to address it because there's a chance you may never see him again, you tell Bobby you hate it when he tries to act fatherly but you secretly enjoy it because your own father never cared."

The whole room was silent.

"I hate you just know that." Anya finally said her face red with embarrassment.

"Cas we need to know if there is a way to break a deal made with a demon that someone didn't make themselves." Sam got to the point.

"I am sorry I don't know that information." Cas disappeared after his answer leaving the room quite and everyone avoiding meeting eyes.

"So who wants a beer?" Anya asked with a smile as she all but ran into Bobby's kitchen hoping the conversation would be forgotten.

The books closed and were set aside as they gave in for the night. It was near hopeless. It was May. May and the days were running out and fast. Anya sat at the kitchen table her mind wandering about as she sat there thinking of everything she'd never done and everything she'd wanted to do.

"What are you still doing up?" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen.

"Do you sleep in that hat old man?" Anya asked as it was well past midnight and she had been sure Bobby had gone to sleep.

"On occasion I have. What are you still doing up?"

"Thinking."

"Well stop thinking and go get some sleep I'm sending you and the boys on a hunt tomorrow morning out in Utah." Bobby told her. "What do we get top kill this time?"

"Bed." Bobby growled.

"Alright." Anya laughed as she carried herself up stairs.

"Kids are gonna be the death of me." Bobby grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Anya had fallen asleep in the back seat after the hunt. They had scratches head to two and looked like they lost a fight with knives. Well you could say that scissors everywhere. Who keeps that many scissors? But they were alive and parked in front of a tattoo shop.

"Ready?" dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Wake up Anya."

"Go away Winchester." She grumbled.

"Wake up girl. Either you wake up or I drag you out of the car." Dean threatened.

"Go to sleep or something it's to early for this crap." She curled further into the back door. Dean got out of the car and snatched the door open causing Anya to wake up to catch herself, barely, before she hit the asphalt.

"Now get your ass up so we can get this done. The faster we get it one the better." Looking up Anya stared at the sign. "A tattoo parlor?"

"Yup Bobby said you needed to get one before another demon has the chance to possess you." Sam explained.

"What tattoo?" Anya looked back at Dean.

"This one." Dean revealed to her his own tattoo making Anya sigh.

"Fine but you owe me a beer." Anya walked into the shop and looked around Dean and Sam were right behind her. "Hi can I help you?" a cheery looking woman with arms covered in tattoos and a nose piercing smiled at them.

"Yeah our friend here is looking to get a tattoo." Dean smiled.

"Okay anything you had in mind?"

"This." Dean showed the girl his tattoo. "She wants to get the same this."

"Matching tattoos? He your boyfriend?"

"Over my dead body." Anya said in all seriousness. "Oh that's right you prefer giants,"

"Well compared to a gnome like you yeah."

Dean frowned knowing he'd lost.

"Can I take a few pictures of it please?" the girl asked giving Dean a smile. Sam was trying to hide his but was failing. After talking to the tattoo artist and getting the tattoo drawn and place set on her chest Anya looked back at Dean and Sam.

"You can choose one person to come back with you." The many told her.

"I'm good let's get this done."

So for the next hour and a half Anya sat under the heavy hand and needle while Sam sat up front waiting and Dean and the woman who had once been behind the counter went to the back for a while. By the time Anya came back she had a new tattoo covered as they guy went on about what to do for the next few days while it healed and Dean had long since come back as well as the girl from behind the counter.

"Can't keep it tucked can you?" Anya asked as they got in the car.

Dean smiled his satisfied smile as he turned on the radio and laughed a bit more.

* * *

><p>It was late May and they were heading back for Bobby's when Sam found strange deaths in the area of some back woods town. "Six people have died just up and collapsed dead. Doctor says their hearts just stopped." Sam said.<p>

"But it's obvious it's something else." Dean stated taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Sounds like demons to me." Anya stated.

"That's what I was thinking. Cross roads demon in this town make a few deals and he's collecting now." Sam said.

"So we gank the bitch and call it a day. We need to be getting back to Bobby's and quickly." Dean told them.

Fine but if that is the case we gotta find the first crossroads and start with the person who started all this." Anya said chucking her trash in the bin seven feet away with a smile. "Lets get started." She smiled.

Anya tried not to think about it. She tried not to think about her fate and how they had still yet to find some answer to her problem. Bobby had found nothing he thought useful and the last thing they could do was call Crowley, which they very much so wanted to avoid at all, costs.

They were walking through a store after taking to one of the former co-workers of a man who had dropped in the middle of the store. What had made this one seem so much higher up then the others was an entire shelf had been knocked over but the man had touched it. As they walked through the other isles Anya saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She saw it again and this time her head snapped to the side so fast she was sure she had cracked it.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I…" when it happened again she chased after it. The boys catching up top her a moment later as Anya stopped in the middle of the isle where a woman lay dead on the floor with her husband need to her calling for help while two huge grotesque dogs stood by.

They were huge two the size of great Danes and ugly. They were all flesh and bone. She could see the heart of one and the lungs of another. They had extended muzzles (better to eat your soul with my dear) and were bleeding all over the floor.

The dogs had their eyes set on her but not on her. There were no eyes. (Well there was one) "Sam, Dean for once you two will do as you are told if you want to live understand? I want you to walk away from me and stay no more then ten yards away from me if you can help it. Walk down the next isle wait till I walk out the door and follow me understand. Do as I say or you'll be going to hell." She explained.

"What is it you see?" Dean asked squinting his eyes hopping to make whatever it was appear for him. "Do it." Anya said as she started walking away slowly at first then picking up spend as she walked out the door.

She knew the hounds be hind her she could hear them breathing and panting. Looking over her shoulder she could see Dean and Sam behind her right where she needed them to be. They followed all the way to an old trail Anya had seen leading to some woods. Anya kicked into a full run over the brush the dogs hot on her trail and the boys not far behind.

Pulling her gun out from her jeans Anya took a chancy shot and fired a few rounds at one of the dogs. In the back Dean and Sam were catching up. "What the hell is she shooting at?"

Then the sound of a high pitched whimper came through to their ears the boys forced them selves to run faster. Anya turned on the dogs and faced them they stopped just a few feet away from her. Drool dripping from the hellhound with jaws, snarling. The fugliest things you'd ever see. She could see hell in the remaining eye of one of the dogs.

She aimed for it's head watching as it fell to the ground. The other was about to attack when the crossroad's demon appeared at its side.

"You three are a lot of trouble. But I got something in store for you when you get down stairs." She smiled at her.

"But I'll have the last laugh." Anya smiled as she pulled her gun on the demon.

Samuel Colt made one gun with 13 bullets. A gun made for a hunter. But what you didn't know was this gun could be made once more with the proper magic of course. It was warded and blessed by every kind of priest they could find.

"You can't hurt me." The blonde laughed.

Anya put a bullet right between her eyes making the demons seize up before the eyes hollowed out and the flesh began to peel away from the bones crumbled into dust. Anya chuckled as she kicked the new pile of dirt. "Told you I'd have the last laugh." She walked past the remaining hellhound that watched her in fear.

"Now hell hounds are after you?" Sam asked.

"You can see them?" Dean growled with anger.

"I can now." Anya was freaked out inside. Looking over her shoulder the hellhound trotted after them and this brought a look of horror to her face. "What?"

"It's following me." Anya said.

"What is?"

"The hellhound. It's sitting there. Just there." she gestured to the dog that the other two could not see. Dean was beginning to think it was a hallucination. "There is a huge ass freaking hellhound staring me in the god damn face. The thing doesn't even have eyes."

The brothers shared a look then turned back to the woman. "Okay turn around and walk away there's nothing there it's not real." Dean assured her.

But as they walked out of the woods and started the long trek back to where they'd left the car Anya heard the dog panting and walking behind them. The heard the giant tail cutting through the air. It sat outside the motel room waiting for them to come back out panting in the spring heat.

"Bobby she said she can see hell hounds. One she killed then she killed the crossroads. Now she said there's a hellhound still following her. She was even able to tell us what it looked like. Right now she said it's sitting outside the door waiting for her." Dean explained.

"They know her clock's almost up maybe. Just get your asses on back here. If the thing is still following you then just tell her to ignore it as best she can." Bobby told him.

"Right." Dean hung up and told the other two to stat collecting their belongings so they could head out. The dog waited for them to get everything packed before following after them. It ran after the car keeping up with them the entire time. When they stopped at a gas station it did too. It sat by panting and bearing it's belly looking to have it rubbed. The constant look of horror on Anya's face was starting to make Sam and Dean think she was going to have a break down in two seconds. The sign to Bobby's lot never looked better in Anya's eyes. But the hound followed them through the gate and waited.

Bobby met them on the porch shot gun ready and loaded. Anya didn't even let the impala come to a full halt before she jumped from the car and ran inside. "It is still there?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah but what's even worse it's just laying there belly up with it's tongue hanging out like some damn puppy." She said. Bobby gave her a strange look and brought her away from the door and windows.

"So what did you find?"

"Nothing. I thought I did but when I checked further into it turns out it was just another dead end. Sorry Anya." Bobby told her.

Anya poured over the books constantly but found nothing. What were they missing? Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she just find an answer? The days dragged by slower then ever and the hellhound it seemed to be mocking her now. It was always there's that doggy grin on its face as it rolled around the yard.

* * *

><p>It had the nerve to beg for food from Dean and trot after Bobby when he went to the garage to look for something.<p>

The girl looked about the end of her rope. 20 days and she was done. Less then three weeks and her soul was up on the chopping block. Anya bit her lip to keep it from quivering as she repressed the tears that held in her eyes hiding behind her bangs. The following day Bobby made a trip into town Sam and Dean were out in the lot somewhere talking and working or working on a car.

Anya locked the doors and windows. With the gun on the table Anya stared at it and felt her chest tighten as her heart slammed into her ribcage making the pain worse. Making her want to reach for the gun now more then ever. Taking the gun in hand she put one bullet in and turned it before setting the revolver back down on the desk.

Pulling out the bottle of vodka Anya sat down and took a deep swig of the clear strong alcohol. Her skin warmed as hell clouded her vision slightly fading between the flames and the study. She could hear the hellhound scratching at the door whining and whimpering.

Dean and Sam walked back toward the house as it started to get dark leaving the car work for another day. But when they found it locked they shared a quick look.

"Anya!" dean hopped off the back porch and ran around to the front. While Sam tried breaking in the door only to find she made sure it stayed bolted shut. The windows were locked as Sam tried to break in. She was there sitting in a chair with the bottle in hand and gun not going unmissed on the table.

"Anya!"

Dean brought out his phone and speed dialed Bobby.

"What do you idjits want I'm on my way back now?"

"She's in there getting drunk and she's got a gun." Dean said.

"What. Wait who?"

"Anya. She found your good stuff and now she's in there drinking the bottle and there's a gun on the desk Bobby. She's locked us out and good. We need to get in." Dean told him.

"Try getting in through the second floor there's a ladder in the shed. I'll be there in a few minutes." Bobby said.

Dean and Sam ran for the shed to get the ladder as Anya continued to drink the bottle down feeling it settle in her stomach. Her hands shook. Outside Dean and Sam had gotten the ladder to the first window and found it locked. Sam climbed down the ladder as fast as possible and moved to the next. Bobby was speeding down the road kicking up dust behind him.

Another window locked.

Another mile cleared on the road.

Another sip.

Another hallucination.

There was a demon standing in her face and it was beginning to smile and laugh at her. "I knew we'd get to you. You were too weak to handle it till the last day. Did you really think the Winchesters could help you?" Anya gripped her chest as her heart felt like it was being squeezed. It was the demon was holding it in his hand. He was poking and prodding.

Bobby could see the boys working trying to get in from the side window only to find it locked once again. Bobby grabbed the gun out of his glove box and checked it before jumping out of the car. Anya had the gun in her hand now bringing it to her temple.

There was a loud bang and a shatter.

Anya lay on the floor sobbing and laughing in her drunk shaking state. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bobby took the gun from her kicking it across the room.

"The devil went down to Georgia looking for a soul to steal and he found mine. In less then three weeks I belong to hell." The tears poured down her cheeks.

"Just end it. I can't do it. Finish off now." The pale blue eyes had more pain, sorrow, and grief, then anyone her age should. The boys stood in the remains of the doorway. "Sam take her up stairs put her to bed and lock the door. Make sure she can't get out." Bobby told him.

Anya collapsed on the bed as Sam moved to pull off her shoes. "Sam just pull the trigger. You can save me. You can make it stop make all the pain go away." She whispered.

"That's not saving you." Sam said dropping her boot to the ground and making sure there were no remaining weapons in the room before locking her in.

Back down stairs Bobby looked at the drained bottle and frowned. It was the only bottle I had. How the hell did she get her hands on it?" he grumbled. "Your girlfriend's mind is twisted."

"What did she say?" dean asked.

"Something about the devil going to Georgia to steal a soul." Bobby told him.

"I know that song. It's called the Devil Went Down To Georgia." Sam said.

"Walking encyclopedia of weirdness." Dean told him.

Upstairs Anya had slipped into an alcohol fueled nightmares of hell. Where souls, demons, and skeletons grabbed at her. Tortured her made her beg and cry and scream at the top of her lungs. Her skin burned and her heart wouldn't stop hurting. She voice screamed raw and her pleas gone unheard as they watched and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Her head hurt and her body protested any noise or even the slightest movement as she cried into the pillow. She had wanted to end it yesterday. Put it all to an end. But was she ending it or beginning it.

The door opened she knew it was either Sam or Bobby.

Had she really asked Sam to pull the trigger on her?

"Anya it's time to come down stairs." It was Dean's voice. Maybe if she could bare it just a little longer she could ignore her tossing stomach and Dean's loud for no reason voice.

"Anya?" She closed her eyes against the sound of his voice and curled in on herself a little deeper then stopped moving.

Silence. She wanted this. She pushed away any thoughts and let herself relax as best she could. "I don't think so." The voice called out.

"Let's go we've got work to do and I'm not giving you break because you're hung over lets go." Bobby growled. Anya continued to ignore him until the older hunter became tired and sick of her act. She was giving up again and Bobby wasn't about to watch it happen like this.

Bobby never put his hands to a woman never would but desperate times call for desperate measures and he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out of the bed and to her feet taking Anya by the shoulders and making her look him in the face.

"Let me go." Anya said weakly.

"You quitting? Cause if you are then I'm not letting go. You're too young to go out like this and I'm not letting you. We still have time to figure this out."

"What time Bobby? What time do we have 18 days from now hell gets my soul? How many more hellhounds, and demons do I have to see and talk to before you let me go? Before you realize there is no saving me. Want to help me then pull the trigger like I told Sam." She yelled back at him.

Bobby let Anya go and left her there to return to Sam and Dean who had for a better part of the night been doing research. Dean threw the book nearly across the room.

"Oh no I will not have you giving up on her too." Bobby said.

"I never said I was quitting on her."

"Then what the hell is the damn problem?"

"The last few books we've looked through they all say something about a walk. It says 'and as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I have no fear as I enter once again into the land of the living'." Sam read.

"Bobby we're out of options call him." Dean told him.

"Hell no."

"Bobby he's our last option. We've called up dozens of demons and sent them back again with no answers. We're running out of time here man just call him already." Sam said.

Bobby let go of a heavy sigh and got to work on summoning the much-hated demon. "You didn't have to summon me if you wanted another smooch darlin'." The voice made Bobby gag.

"Keep it to yourself Fergus."

"Fine them I'll take the girl and go." He said.

"It's not her time yet. Besides you can't move anywhere anyway." Dean said looking at the ceiling.

"Now we'll let you go if you tell us what we want to know." Bobby bargained.

"Depends what do you want to know? No wait I already know. You've been going through one demon after the next looking for answers and there's four hellhounds outside your door waiting for her." Crowley smiled.

"How do we save her? She shouldn't have to pay the price when she didn't sell her own soul." Sam growled.

"Calm down Moose." Crowley smirked at him turning back to Bobby.

"And as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I have no fear as I enter once again into the land of the living." What does it mean?" Bobby asked.

"It's missing some bits there. The bible gets things wrong and things get lost and changed in the translation. It should say 'And as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will not give into the fear, loneliness, doubt, and pain. I will conquer my fear as I once again enter the land of the living, the land of which I've once come'." Crowley recited.

"Meaning?" dean huffed.

"Meaning there is a way but no one's made it out before. The valley of death it speaks of is hell to pass through after having everything you fear and have doubted over the years laid at your feet to scare you enough just long enough." Crowley explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Others have done it before they walk into hell thinking that they can walk out as if it were nothing. The gate of hell is open for a soul to be taken and to walk out for twenty four hours to that person alone."

"Sam I don't care how you get her down here but bring Anya down stairs." Bobby said.

Sam pushed open the door to find her staring at the ceiling chest rising and falling as she breathed at a steady pace. She had a far away look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Down stairs Crowley was getting impatient. "Let me go and I'll see her myself." Crowley stated.<p>

"I don't think so." Dean told him.

"He can't leave the house anyway. If he does he turns to dust unless I say so." Bobby said.

"Then why keep him in the living room?" Dean said.

"Because I don't want him snooping in my house." Bobby said matter-a-fact tone.

"Let me out."

Bobby huffed and pulled out his knife. "That's right on your knees for me." Crowley smirked. Dean puked a little in his mouth.

"Anya we found it. We found a way to save you."

"Don't lie Sam."

"He's not lying Love." Anya sat up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice in the corner. Two sets of footsteps came pounding up the stairs to the room.

"I remember you. You were there that night I got processed. You were there waiting." Anya told him.

"So I do leave and impression. But it looks like you won't be getting possessed ever again." he pointed to the tattoo on her chest. "Now down to business. You want your soul to be yours again do you not?"

Anya stared at him wide eyed.

"That's what I thought." Crowley smiled. "Now your case is extremely difficult. Your soul was offered and we don't want to lose that. But your father wanted to be rid of you so badly he offered you up BODY and soul. We get the whole deal. Now that works in you favor. If you can walk out of the gates of hell, which no one has done, you get to keep your soul."

"And the catch we all know you get me for all eternity." Anya told him.

"You have twenty four hours here to get out of hell. The gates will open for you only but you better hold on to every bit of sanity you've got."

"So when does it start? Can't she just walk if now and fight her way out?" Dean asked.

"No moron haven't you been listening?" Crowley asked.

"When the contrac6t is up at midnight enter my birthday they take me to hell."

"See someone has a brain around here." Crowley commented. "See you around." Crowley smiled at her then cast a look at Bobby making the man shudder and feel the vomit rise up in the back of his throat.

"Get out." The hunter frowned. Anya hadn't miss4ed the look that Crowley had given Bobby.

"Relationship gone bad?" she asked. Bobby's glare fixed on her but with what she had been seeing it didn't do much of anything.

"They made out once." Dean told her.

"We did not ya idjit."

"You still kissed him." Sam said.

"Like your daddy kissed yellow eyes." Bobby threw back.

"But dad had enough sense not to get it on camera." Dean grinned.

* * *

><p>Bobby walked out of the room leaving the three adults behind with grins on their faces despite the events that waited them. A few days went by and the heat of June loomed over them as Anya continued to separate herself from the others. She'd been sitting on the porch watching the pack of hellhounds chase each other in play. There were seven now. She'd even taken the liberty in naming them. What possessed her she couldn't care?<p>

"Peaches let got of Canter's ear." She shouted at them.

Inside Dean and Bobby just exchanged a look with each other before going back to their research. Sam was somewhere off in lala land.

"120 days in hell. That's nearly four months down there?" Sam said.

"What are you babbling about?"

"I did the math. When Dean went to hell he was gone for four months roughly each month is ten years so I did the math and 24 twenty four hours here in 120 days there roughly about four months."

"Nerd." Dean grumbled.

"Well when she comes back we'll deal with the fall out." Bobby told them.

"And when I don't come back?" they all turned to see the woman standing in the doorway a thin sheen of sweat of her forehead from standing in the sun. It was slowly becoming darker with a tan, which gave color to her once pale skin. The eyes stood out against it pale blue and full of hurt.

* * *

><p>The days seemed to be getting shorter until they came to the final three days. "Dean wake up." Sam shook his brother.<p>

"What's wrong? Who's possessed?" dean asked.

"We have to go. We need to open the gate and get her." Sam said.

"What?"

"We can go in Dean we go in and we walk out. We've been to hell and we'll walk right out of it with Anya." Sam told him.

"Dude I don't know what drugs you got hooked on since I went to bed but go get de-toxed cause I ain't going back and I damn sure ain't letting you go. No Sam." Dean stood firm to his word.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Sam. Going back to hell is suicide. Barely made it out last time. Cas can't bring us back if we go in there and you know it. Even if he could he could only bring one with him he can't carry all three of us." Dean bitched.<p>

"Dean we said we would help her and we're going to. We'll all walk right out by midnight."

"Glad to see you're so upbeat about this. Cause Sam if we don't I'm kicking your ass for the rest of eternity." Dean growled.

"Dean eternity lasts forever so how are you going to beat me up for the rest of it?" Sam gave his two cents.

"You know what Sam it'll be a daily ass kicking end of story."

* * *

><p>Bobby searched his house but didn't find any of his adopted children. Panic room, bedrooms, kitchen, closet, toilet, the yard, garage, and all three sheds. They were gone. "Sam and Dean have gone to Hell's gate to open it and walk in." Cas appeared.<p>

"Can't you just go get them out?"

"No. I cannot enter Hell again also I won't be able to return with all three of them. It rests solely upon them getting out alone. If they don't…"

"Then I lose the only family I've got." Bobby said.

"I'm sorry." Cas said disappearing again.

* * *

><p>Anya watched the clock counting the seconds maddening her self slowly. She had ten minutes.<p>

Five minutes.

Four minutes.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

One minute.

Thirty seconds.

Ten seconds.

"Happy Birthday." She said as the flames sprung up around her.

* * *

><p>"Now Dean!" Sam shouted forcing both of them into action breaking the door open.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam!" Dean called out for his brother. The taller younger brother was missing from his side. They walked in together but he was gone. Dean saw something looming in the distance. Sense told him to run but when did sense work in a place like this? Go with your gut and wish for the best.

As Dean drew closer he saw what it really were the souls and bodies of people who'd made deals before him. It was all coming back to him now the torture and doing the torturing. The pain he caused to kill time.

Then before his eyes he saw Sam begging and crying for him to save him to make the pain stop. "Sam!"

"Is busy. Remember me?"

That smile, that voice, those eyes. Azazel the yellow-eyed demon smiled at Dean.

"Where's Sam?"

"Stop worrying about him and worry about yourself." Azazel's smiled turned into an evil crooked grin that would put a croc to shame. Dean took off in the other direction away from the demon to find his brother. Find Anya and find his way out. Dean closed his eyes and propelled himself forward.

"Dean what are you doing?" that voice. It was Lisa's.

"Lisa?"

"Who else would it be Dean?" she touched a hand to his cheek. This couldn't be right. It wasn't right Lisa was home with Ben and someone else maybe. "Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Come sit with me for a little bit." That smile seemed to brighten the room. They walked into the next room and the door slammed shut without anyone toughing it. "You should know not to trust a pretty face." Lisa's brown eyes turned into a snake's yellow with a blink.

The room faded away into darkness and dank. The smell of burning flesh rose up to meet him. "Sam! Anya!"

"Come back Dean we'll have some fun." Azazel sent the hounds after him. He ran so long his lungs burned. But the dogs caught up with him dragged him across the ground and down further into the pit. Everything came back to him the pain, the thick smell of blood the cries of others calling out to him. Begging to be saved.

Begging to make it all end.

Dean saw every Tuesday from Mystery Spot only this time he watched Sam die a hundred times. He saw Sam crying out for him in the Pit. Dean's bottom lip quivered as he fought back the tears.

"See I told you your brother was just fine." Azazel told him.

The flames began to lick at Dean's skin burning it. He felt the bloodied hands and claws grab for him. They called his name they knew who he was and they weren't letting him go this time. No they were going to hold on tight and ride him for eternity.

Dean shook with fear and pain as everything closed in on him causing him to hyperventilate making him feel claustrophobic. He watched as Sam suffered Death after death.

Everything changed as everything he knew familiar to him collapsed. No more crotchety, paranoid Bobby. Now more confused Cas. No more road trips with Sam in his baby. Dean hadn't noticed the chains slipping around his wrists and ankles until the last second when he pulled away.

Dean pulled and thrashed like a wild creature trying to find a way out of a trap. He would find his way out. Dean climbed out of the pit and took off any which way to find his brother, to find Anya and get the hell home.

Azazel's laughed thundered behind him as he ran away reminding him of his fate. Telling him he would not get far.

"Dean are you listening to me?" Dean shook his head and looked over at his brother.

"Oh no you don't I'm not falling for this again." Dean got up and suddenly black eyes were all on him. Dean remembered the knife in his belt. Sadly it was gone now.

Swallowing his fear he took a stance.

"Bring it fugly." Dean told the demon.


End file.
